


【葡西】真正的魔法教学

by eva1588



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Iberians, Head boy Portugal, M/M, There’s no sexual content but it’s still bottom Spain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva1588/pseuds/eva1588
Summary: 安东尼奥总是能在佩德罗那里学到不一样的东西。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【葡西】真正的魔法教学

**Author's Note:**

> 关于hp的设定由于太久没看有很多不清楚的地方，我先在这里道歉orz
> 
> 以及，我真的不会写谈恋爱（

格兰芬多的级长在走廊熙熙攘攘的人群里一眼认出了远处那个顶着卷发的脑袋。察觉到他的目光后那人立刻分开人群向他奔来，怀里还抱着厚厚的笔记和教材。

“嘿，佩德罗，”安东尼奥拽住他的胳膊，“今天晚上能到我床上来吗？我有事情要跟你说。”这是什么请求？佩德罗显然被吓到了，但面上还装着不动声色。毕竟上一次他的弟弟要求和他睡在一起还是一个比他矮了好几头的小孩儿，抱着枕头站在他床头抽噎着说“哥哥我怕黑你能陪我吗”——现在这个叛逆的小子连一声哥哥都叫不出口。

“……现在说不行吗？就在休息室？”佩德罗下意识拒绝了这个勾起久远回忆的幼稚请求。

“拜托，我真的有事情要问你。很重要的事情。”安东尼奥忽然靠近倚在墙上的兄长，声音低沉下来：“告诉我关于不可饶恕咒的事情。我真的很想知道——拜托你。”

“我不介意明天带你去图书馆解决这个问题，费尔南德斯先生……”“我等不到明天了！今天就告诉我，感谢你，好心的学长！”

任性又烦人的弟弟，佩德罗崩溃了一秒钟。“呃……好吧，但是为什么你选择的教学地点是你的宿舍？”

“这是传统，佩德罗。”安东尼奥居然十分认真的、用那双绿眼睛盯着他的哥哥理直气壮地说。

好吧，传统——在眼前的低年级还是个天天跟在他屁股后面的小孩时，就总是在熄灯之后钻进他的被窝，和他讨论如何偷拿父亲的光轮2000去飞着玩，尽管那时的他也对这种幼稚的把戏也兴致勃勃，和安东尼奥在夜晚的被窝里不知道密谋了多少让父母头疼的恶作剧。这个传统在安东尼奥的身高达到他的肩膀时就自动停止了，包括那个崇拜他的弟弟也一起消失了，佩德罗因为少了一个什么都听他的小弟有点失落，但同时那个缠人的弟弟也一起不见了，他又感到一丝庆幸，这没什么大不了的，他想，至少以后不会被突然从被里钻出的小卷毛搅乱梦乡，能安稳地睡个好觉。

“……那去准备就寝吧，费尔南德斯先生。我过会去找你。”这么多年了他依然对安东尼奥脑子里都能有些什么莫名其妙的想法感到震惊，邀请别人来盖同一张被子夜谈不可饶恕咒，天啊，然后他居然、还是不得不答应了这个荒谬的主意。

————

佩德罗枕上安东尼奥柔软的枕头，躺下之后不客气地扯开对方裹着的被盖了一半到自己身上。

“那我开始了？你的睡前故事。”夜间教授开口说道，他此刻唯一的学生认真地盯着他，只差拿出来笔记和羽毛笔。

佩德罗有些好笑地继续说下去：“不可饶恕咒……一共有三个。以后你会在你的黑魔法防御术课上学到。使用任何一个都会让你直接进入阿兹卡班。”安东尼奥嗤的一声笑出来。

“第一个，杀戮咒，”伸手点点他的太阳穴，“阿瓦达索命。瞬间毙命，无法躲避。”

“第二个，”把手收回来，目光对着在黑夜里像玻璃球一样的绿眼睛，“夺魂咒，Imeripo。”

“最后一个……钻心咒。”

佩德罗单手揭开他睡衣最上方的纽扣，轻扯一下布料露出小片胸膛皮肤，食指点在中央，然后开始缓慢地滑动。

与胸部温暖的体温相比对方的手指显得有些冰凉，食指走过的路线在短暂的时间内还能在皮肤上残留鲜明的微凉触感。安东尼奥被激得后背微微紧绷，那些仅存的困意都被驱赶出了脑袋，像是从睡梦中打了个寒战般清醒。他开始明白过来佩德罗是在他胸口写字，那些字母组合起来是——

C-R-U-C-I-O。

“……十字架。”他喃喃地说。那些字母的主人轻哼一声表示赞同。

当指尖在赤裸的胸膛一笔一画地滑动时安东尼奥感到心脏仿佛被一只无形的手捏紧了。好像有一把餐刀，一下一下来回切割那些搏动的血管，让左侧胸膛传来撕扯般甜蜜的疼痛，仿佛被无形的魔法控制的小野兽激动地挣扎着，似乎想要挣破由肋骨做成的牢笼。一瞬间他又陷入恍惚的困倦之中，只有心脏超负荷工作的感觉异常清楚。原来这个咒语还可以这么使用吗，他想。

写字的手指停了下来，最后在他的胸前快速地画了个十字。拉回被扯开的衣襟，帮他系好扣子。级长枕在胳膊上懒懒地看着他，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的微笑。月光下睫毛在他的脸上打下一片浓密的阴影，安东尼奥的目光顺之落在他眼角的泪痣，让那双眼睛显得永远带着笑意的痣，他绿色的瞳孔颤动了一下。他真好看……安东尼奥迷迷糊糊地想，这是他十几年来第一次真正认识到这个傲慢的、总是戏弄他的混蛋长了一张多么好看的脸，尽管他早就知道学校里有多少女生暗恋或者明着向他示好——他打赌肯定有人企图找机会给他下点迷情剂。现在这张迷人的脸离他只有一掌的距离，夜间轻柔的呼吸缓慢地流淌在这个空间内，呼吸的频率和他睫毛眨动的频率相同，这种宁静下佩德罗的眼神审视般又平静地笼罩着安东尼奥，这让他他感到喉咙发紧，一阵莫名的紧张让他不禁捏紧了拳头，然后发现手心满是已经冷却的汗水。

他几乎控制不住自己的眼睛盯在佩德罗的脸上，目不转睛地描摹他挺拔的鼻子。这不正常，不，这显得我很不正常，安东尼奥的内心紧张地思索，我得做点什么。现在这位对面先生的帅脸已经被他列入了危险的象征，他决定不能再让这个危险物品继续躺在他的枕头上。

“我觉得我已经都明白了，教授。谢谢你，谢谢，回寝室吧，祝你好梦。”安东尼奥喉咙发干，句子接二连三着急地从嘴里蹦出来，他后怕幸好没有咬到舌头。

级长老哥眼神闪过一丝疑惑，然后轻笑起来，伸手揉乱他的头发，然后拍拍弟弟的脸：“好啦，睡吧，求知欲旺盛的小朋友。晚安。”接着撑起身子轻手轻脚翻身下床。

等对方身影远去之后安东尼奥紊乱的心跳依旧没有恢复正常。——该死，他自暴自弃地把脸埋到柔软的枕头里，祈祷佩德罗刚才没发现他滚烫异常的脸颊。

深夜里他的心跳听起来像鼓声一样清晰震耳。鼓槌每一下都敲在他的神经上，然后在整个身躯内荡起回响，夜晚的清冷空气显得他的脸烫得可怕。他现在像是一个被心脏不断向外敲打的盒子，而这个盒子还因为别人的触碰在可耻地发烧。

天啊，安东尼奥迅速翻身趴在床上，拽过枕头把脑袋埋在下面。那家伙是会无杖魔法吗？

———

魔药课上，安东尼奥蔫蔫地搅着他的药剂，脸上顶着因为辗转反侧难以入睡的黑眼圈。突然一个荒唐的想法冒了出来，他是不是也可以做迷情剂…？

瞬间安东尼奥就被这个想法吓到清醒，差点打翻坩埚。他悲惨地想，完了，一晚上已经过去了，自己居然还没有恢复正常。

下课后他走向格兰芬多的长桌，佩德罗早已经坐在桌子的尽头——在安东尼奥看来——坏笑着看着他。

“嘿，Tony，今天要坐我旁边吗？”

安东尼奥知道，在看到他的那一刻，自己就像那些迷恋佩德罗的女生一样，脸上飘过羞涩的、不正常的红晕。

他总算知道这个混蛋会的是什么魔法了——是当他看到他的时候，就早已经被剥夺了不心动的权利。

-end


End file.
